the new gin
by roshani
Summary: [[dg]] Ginny spends some time away from the burrow during summer and attention just starts finding her
1. crazy babe

Chapter one: Crazy Babe  
  
"Say my name Say my name, when no one is around you say baby I love you.. du du du du du" sang Ginny, as she listened to the song on a muggle contraption called a boom box, "c'mon bill, dance with me!"  
  
Ginny Weasley was a normal 15 year old girl enjoying her summer break with her older brothers Bill and Charlie... away from home! Her mother had agreed to give her some time with her older brother Bill, before her got married to his fiancé Seraphina (called Sera by friends). While Sera spent some time in India with her family, Bill decided to treat his "kid" sister to a summer away from Ron's taunts about her "famous" crush on Harry Potter and the whole English crap. Bill had made plans to take Ginny shopping, clubbing, tanning and what not. Bill called it giving his sister a new style.  
  
"Sure gin. C'mon girl, shake that booty!" Bill joked as she started doing some insane dance, "ok ok enough of that. We gotta get started on your new "style"! Did you look through those "looks" from that magazine Sera gave you?"  
  
"Hell ya. I mean its my 6th year and damn im guna be different. Im just so happy that you and Charlie are guna do this for me!!" came her reply  
  
"So.. what kinda look are you guna get?"  
  
"I was thinking a mix between the slutty-ish one and the rocker one. I mean I don't wanna be total slut, know what I mean?"  
  
"Ya I know.. but gin, you gotta wait until sera comes back, cuz she's guna take you to those muggle markets. She'll come over by floo and you guys can go shopping before Charlie comes. Then we can all have lunch or dinner together and you and Charlie can head out. How bout that?" Bill asked  
  
"Hmm. Ok I like it, so what d'you wanna do tommorow? I mean after all I've mastered all that crap.. I mean stuff you taught me, can we head out to an actual tomb?" Ginny replied  
  
"ok kid-o, how bout we do that and then head out to muggle egypt" Bill said  
  
"Ya I like that.. actually I have a request to make.. Ok well I want some more piercings, can I get them?" Ginny asked  
  
"um.. depends, where?"  
  
"Naval and 2 sets on my ears"  
  
"sure, that's fine.. just don't tell mom" Bill pleaded  
  
"ok bill, night bro. I wanna write back to mel, before she kills me!" Ginny bid her brother goodnight.  
  
_ Dear Gin,  
  
Hey babe! Hows summer with your bros going? Guess what?! I got my tummy pierced!! Isn't that sooo wicked?! You'd better get yours too, or you'll be hurt! =P  
  
Anyways cutie, hows stuff been going in egypt? Did Bill teach you some crazy insane shit? Cuz you know your guna hafta teach me later eh? And you'll never guess what happened to me!!  
  
Ok so –ohmygod- anyways I was walking down Diagon Alley and breathe so this super super hottie from beauxbaton comes up to me and asks me if I need help with my books (I was holding lots). So im like ok.. thanx. And hes like no problem.. so we walk and talk and go to madam malkins cuz mum was working there. I drop my books off and the hottie (his name was david) asks me to show him around Diagon alley and im like.. sure. So I spend the day with him going to all these shops and stuff and he's like what school dyou go to. So I say.. well I go to Hogwarts. And he gets this super hot smile on his face and hes like. Well im going to be transferring over there for half or perhaps the whole year. ISNT THAT WICKED?! So I said wow. And then we walked some more and he kisses me on the cheek and hes like would you like to have dinner sometime.. and I said yes!!! . OH MY GOD!! Hehe ya. So we've been going out for about week and hes soooo awesome.. specially with that HOTTTT French accent!! Oh my gosh gin you hafta meet him! he's like..perfect! but ya. Im so happy. So I owled you.. and I cant wait until you get back cuz we gotta go shopping girl. I need robes. And you need supplies. So it's a date k? and then I tell you more stuff and you can tell me about your summer k cutie?  
  
Neways I gotta go help mum out with some or Auntie Malkin's stuff. Love ya lots and missing you!  
  
Cya babe!  
  
Xoxo Mel  
  
Ps. Bring me back something :P_  
  
'Haha typical Mel' ginny thought, 'already hooked up with some hottie. Oh well, ill meet some one at the dragon thing charlies gets to take me too.'  
  
Mel was ginny's best friend, ironically, they had both had bad encounters with Voldemort which led them to their friendship. Mel's mother was sisters with madam malkin, so they both shared the business. She was a crazy Gryffindor and also prefect with ginny. (a/n: ya.. ya.. I know its one male one female. But screw that) Ginny decided to write back.  
  
_Dear Mel,  
  
Summers good.. not even. Its wicked! You got your tummy pierced? That's insane! So did I!! Or well im going too :P hehe.. no im not a poser :P anyways!! You got yourself a hottie eh? Well then! Its crazy that he's coming to Hogwarts! Lucky!! Anyways.. so im going for this new look..not total slut but semi-ish and semi rockerish.. something like that. And im getting my ears pierced too!! And I get to go shopping with Sera! Its soo perfect. And then the dragon stuff with Charlie! I can't wait! Im so happy! Hmm.. shopping. Ya I can do shopping.. how bout august 27th? That's enough time before sept. 1 right?  
  
Well it better be :P neways I gotta sleep _

_Cya baby _

_gin  
  
_"short and sweet" ginny mused to herself, "better get some rest."  
  
With that she slept.

a/n: so this is my first fic ever.. a little messed but what can I say.. its 2:50 am. . heh so high anyways. Read and review I wanna know how this sounds.. and I promise it'll be a draco ginny fic... there might be some nasty ginnycharlie kissing but that's only for a friend ; hope you like it so far! 


	2. redhaired girlfriend

Chapter two: Redhaired girlfriend  
  
"Ginny! Get up!!" Bill yelled  
  
"geez im up, shut it!!" Ginny mumbled  
  
It was only 9 in the morning, Ginny got up slowly, drank some water and got up. Today she would be getting piercings and she might be going shopping with Sera! She was going to be totally different. Slowly she looked at herself in her big mirror, she whispered to it,  
  
"Mirror, can you evaluate me please? 1-10.. what dyou think im worth?"  
  
The mirror suddenly got eyes which were currently looking her up and down. Suddenly Ginny felt awkward, she was standing in front of a mirror wearing a tanktop and underwear asking it to "evaluate her." She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft voice.  
  
"Well, I'd say a good 9.2 or 92%. I mean you've definitely grown into your body. Good sized butt and boobs and a lean stomach. Curvy but not too much. Very good. You've got an innocent angelic face. I'd say leave your hair out. Good good. You look wonderful dear. But you'd better get ready before Bill has a fit."  
  
With that, she left to take a shower and eat something.

* * *

20 minutes later  
  
"I'm ready Bill! What are you doing?!!" Ginny yelled and ran over to her brother's room. When she got there she was greeted with Bill and Sera snogging eachothers faces out!  
  
"BILL WEASLEY! SERAPHINA SINGH!" Ginny screeched  
  
"oh hey gin, we going shopping today? I wanna take to for the piercing too.. cuz charlie's coming tonight.. so you cant exactly go with Bill to the tombs eh?" Sera smirked  
  
"You EVIL LADY!" Ginny screamed before pouncing on Sera for a hug  
  
"Hahahaha, crazy women" Bill chuckled and left the room  
  
"So Sera! How'd India go?" Ginny asked, striking a conversation  
  
"Oh India was awesome, as usual. I got a gift for you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.. Accept maybe Bill or Charlie and Mel!"  
  
"Ok! What is it? Gimme!!"  
  
Sera handed Ginny a small book called, "Kama Sutra"  
  
"Oh my god.. Sera im not going to go have sex at 15!! Geez woman. Were you drunk when you bought this?!" Ginny looked stunned  
  
"'Course not sweets, but c'mon with your new look, you might as well stun your first guy in bed" Sera joked around  
  
"Geez! Oh well, anyways did Bill tell you what I wanted? And shopping today.. before the piercings.. it'll hurt too much after k?" Ginny said in her business like tone  
  
"OK ok missy, lets go." She grabbed Ginny's hand and they headed to a very posh area in Muggle England called Rich hills (a/n so made that up)

* * *

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well I figured you wanted to get some pants first right? And then we can do shirts. After that we do skirts and then tank tops/underwear sorta stuff. Then we can do party wear. After all that we can do pjs and lastly we're heading down to Rich hill's wizarding area to get you some robes and shoes. Oh and some jewelry too right? Wait! Why don't we do jewelry last eh? So you like the idea?" Sera blabbed on and on while ginny looked stunned."  
  
"Whoa! Holy shit! That's crazy insane shopping. And we have to get back by 9 right? To have dinner with Bill and Charlie?"  
  
"Don't worry gin, we'll do it.. so lets go to this shop called The new you. I hear they have wicked taste."

* * *

after nearly 5 hours of shopping  
  
Ginny (who had changed into a black crochet tank top and black pants with black flipflops) and Sera sat at a small café talking about stuff and eating ice cream.  
  
"So gin, are you going to do anything with that lovely voice of yours?" Sera asked  
  
"I don't know.. maybe. I was hoping that you'd coach me. I mean I could ask Dumbledore about it.. Im sure he wouldn't mind! Pleasssssse." Ginny pleaded  
  
"SERAPHINA SINGH! Why didn't you tell me you'd be here? I haven't seen you in ages!!" Came the high voice of Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Uh.. Sera.. dyou know her?" Ginny whispered, but it didn't matter because Sera and Mrs. Malfoy were hugging like no tommorow.  
  
"COUGH COUGH" suddenly an annoying cough was heard, breaking the two women apart.  
  
"HELLO?! Have I been forgotten about? I mean after all, she is my didi!" A tall blond, very hot, Draco Malfoy said.  
  
(a/n: didi/di is a respective way of saying older sister to someone in hindi- that sera's native language is)  
  
Sera looked stunned. She hadn't seen Draco in over 8 years. He was no longer the small and cute 8 year old kid that he had been, now he was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Draco!! Your not a little kiddie anymore! Your all grown up!! Aww look at that wittle dracie!!" Sera said as she gave Draco a gigantic hug. She caught Ginny's eye and suddenly a plan hatched (a/n.. MuHAHAHAHA :P). "Drake im sure you've met my soon to be sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley. Doesn't black do wonders for her hair?"  
  
"Uh.. well.. uh.. Hi. Im Draco Malfoy... Nice to make your acquaintance." Draco shook Ginny's hand. He couldn't believe that this girl was Ginny Weasley, the girl who had been obsessed with Harry I-cant-get-myself-a-girl Potter. She looked good, not too tall, just right. He was brought out of his thoughts by her sweet voice.  
  
"Um hi. Im Virgina Weasley. But everyone calls me Ginny or Gin," Ginny played along, not wanting to hurt Sera's feelings, as she was so "close" with Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Ginny, that's such an adorable name! I would love it if we could all go shopping together!! What else do you need to buy? Im sure Draco wouldn't mind if Sera and I left you two teenagers alone to get your other things done? Is that alright dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, catching on to Sera's plan.  
  
"Um, Sera what about the piercing??" Ginny asked, not wanting to do those with Draco im-so-hot Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Ginny don't worry about it. Draco was with his sister when she got her ears pierced, im sure he'll be understanding." Mrs. Malfoy pushed Ginny towards Draco  
  
"Oh of course, it doesn't matter. So, Sera where and when will I see you?" Ginny said, finally giving in  
  
"In about an hour. Over here?" Sera told her, "if you need anything just call k sweets?"  
  
"Sure.. uh bye.." She turned to Draco, "um. Lets go?"  
  
And they set off 

"So, im going to get pierced first ok?" Ginny said 'must be strong, must be bold, cuz Im a survivor' she chanted to herself  
  
"You aren't just getting your ears pierced are you?" Draco smirked  
  
"For merlin's sake, take that bloody smirk off your face before I do!" Ginny damn-malfoy-to-hell Weasley shot back  
  
"Fine, Weasley. I don't know were you got all that money from. Probably stole it from Sera Didi, cuz its obvious she has it." Draco countered  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? I have enough bloody money. So you can go screw yourself. Oh wait you already have Pansy im-a-whore-slut-pug-faced-bitch Parkinson to do that for you." Ginny said, the classic temper kicking in.  
  
"Excuse me? Pansy Parkinson does not screw me. Thank you very much." Draco sneered and headed down to floo to Hogsmeade  
  
"Malfoy! MALFOY!... DRACO!!!" Ginny screamed, "Where on earth are you going, you bloody blonde"  
  
"Im going to Madam Malkin's, I'd rather get robes and then hear you screaming out of pain."  
  
"FINE" Ginny screeched as she grabbed the Blonde's hand and flooed to Madam Malkin's.  
  
"OOF" While Ginny was standing, Draco was sitting on the floor. She gave him her hand to help him get up, just as she pulled him up, she heard,  
  
"OH MY GOD. GIN GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OVER HEAR!"  
  
'Damn it, Mel's guna see me with Draco!' Ginny thought  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Draco asked as he slowly turned, still holding her hand.  
  
"Mel. My best friend. 6th year Hogwarts. Gryffindor. Crazy chick" Ginny mumbled as she ran towards her friend, dragging Malfoy along.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! MEL! You look wicked!" Ginny screamed at her friend as she engulfed her in a hug. Mel was an average girl. She wasn't slim or thin, but she wasn't fat either. She had just a little "excess" flab. She had amazing brown eyes which sparkled with intellengence. Her brownish/blackish hair was just right. It was hug right below her shoulders, but she always wore it up. Today, she was wearing blue pj pants with teddy bears on them and black ¾ sleeved shit. She looked.. GOOD!  
  
"Are you here for robes?" Mel asked  
  
"NO SHIT :P and im getting pierced!" Ginny screamed excitedly  
  
"So, lets go" She said linking their arms as she led her to the robes, "Oh ya Malfoy get over here to accompany your lovely redhaired **girlfriend**"

end of chap 2

* * *

a/n: wow two chappies done!! I feel so special I got reviews!!! :D:D oh I wuv you guys and for my special review-ers im going to make shoutz!!  
  
Sexy-sirius-baby27: thanxies :D ya im not guna do the Charlie/ginny thing anymore.. its nasty, come to think bout it :p eh?  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: You like it? YAHOO!! :D:D.. I might get harry blaise together the drunk way :P hehe..  
  
Writer Gurl4: of course im going to write more :D heh thanx for your review  
  
I may add some more ppl in, how bout some ron/Hermione.. that usually happens anyways. And harry/blaise... something like that? Eh? What d'you peeps think?  
  
See ya soon Ps. More reviews!!! :P Xoxo roshani 


	3. for mel's sake

**Chapter 3: For Mel's Sake**  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "Girlfriend?! Mel what the hell are you thinking!??! He's not my bloody boyfriend!" She yelled at her best friend  
  
"Oh. Of course not! You both just secretly admire each other" Mel giggled back with a wink  
  
"ANYWAYS! I want some robes. It that all right with you Auntie" ginny said turning to mel's mother  
  
"Of course darling, now lets see, to go with the hair I'd say some deep green robes, or possibly grey. Take a look at these." She said, handing ginny a pile of robes. "And of course you'll need a riding cloak, they're in fashion now. How 'bout a thick black one, thick white one and a thin black one and thin white one?"  
  
"Of course, that sounds wonderful. Do you have any robes to wear for casual wear or perhaps dates, that sort of thing?" Ginny asked, somewhat shyly  
  
"Yes dear, take a look at these ones" she handed ginny a few robes  
  
"I'm going to take mel and try them on." Ginny said, grabbing mel's hand

* * *

**an hour later**  
  
"Weasley, what on earth took you so long?!" Draco scolded  
  
"oh you know, this and that, I got my piercing without you though." Ginny absentmindedly replied  
  
"Really, now lets see," Draco grinned  
  
"Fine, but don't tell my mum alright? OR my brothers!!" She sighed, pulling up her shirt ever so slightly. She had gotten two piercings on her stomach, one right above her bellybutton and one below. So far, she had one hanging stud with a serpent on it and below she had a silver stud.  
  
"So slytherin! A SERPENT?! Why the hell would you get a SERPENT?" draco said, in a very shocked voice.  
  
For some odd reason, snakes had always amused her. When she was little she would always draw snakes and her first words were sn-ac (snake). This had shocked her parents, they had always figured she would be placed in Slytherin. But, she had gone to Gryffindor just like her brothers.  
  
"I don't know, I've always liked them..." she muttered and left towards her soon to be sister-in-law  
  
When Sera saw her she quickly got up and told Narcissa they would speak later, and as soon as possible the two rushed home.

* * *

"Draco dear, you haven't told me what you thought of Sera's soon to be sister in law? I'm sure you had a lovely time." Narcissa asked her.  
  
"Uh, yeah mum we had a total blast. I just love passing time with Weasleys." Draco answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I thought she was a very nice girl. She's so much better then those girls you talk about, pansy and those other Slytherins. I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" Narcissa stated her opinion with a sly look.  
  
"I'm sure she's totally in love with Potter, and just what are you getting at mother?!" Draco asked  
  
"Well Draco I'll put it very frankly, she's a good girl and would to wonders for the Malfoy name and you do need a girlfriend. After all, I do not want you to become a deatheater like your father was. There are enough of those walking around. She would keep you in line and she seems like a lovely girl. After all she is Sera's sister-in-law and she told me wonders about Ginny. I think you two would have a blast together."  
  
"Mother what exactly are you getting at?" Draco asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
  
"I want you to become her friend." Narcissa stated flatly.  
  
"Why on Earth would I do something of that sort. After all, she is a Weasley, if you haven't forgotten!!!" Draco yelled  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK WITH ME IN THAT TONE. I'm asking you to do a very simple thing. You never know what could happen." Narcissa shouted back, then in a softer tone added, "your father always said that change was a bad thing, but I highly doubt it. Just try to do something different, I would hate to see you miss out on an opportunity like this."  
  
"Fine mother, I'll attempt to be friends and civil with her." Draco said finally giving in.  
  
Little did he know that his mother's idea would actually benefit him. There were many things he was unaware of, for example how Ginny was being given the exact same speech by Sera.

* * *

"Ginny, what did you think of Draco? I feel chemistry." Sera stated flat out.  
  
"What? No way! Has everyone gone bonkers? How on earth could I even be friends with him? He's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. It's like fire and ice, hot and cold, summer and winter, we're opposites!" Ginny defended herself from the notion of being a Malfoy's friend.  
  
"Well they complement each other, fire and ice, hot and cold, summer and winter, they're always put together. Haven't you ever heard the saying opposites attract?" Sera argued back.  
  
"Fine, what do you want me to do? Go snog him senseless? As stunning as he is, I'd rather not." Ginny said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"So you think he's stunning? Oooohhh. Alright, all I want you to do is be friends with him or at least try. I mean who knows where you might end up?" Sera stated in a very strict tone.  
  
"Try and be friends whit him?! Are you bonkers?! What did I say two seconds ago?! We are OPPOSITES, it would never happen!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Just try, after all if he gets you angry Bill will beat him up." Sera smirked  
  
"Fine! I'll try but I swear you're totally and completely insane! If it doesn't work you owe me big time." Ginny said finally letting Sera win.  
  
"Deal, lets go get something to eat." Sera agreed changing the subject. After about 10 minutes they were ready to go to a nice restaurant called "the kitchen." Although it was a very unoriginal name, the restaurant had an amazing choice in foods. Upon reaching "the kitchen" each person ordered different foods and sat down to eat some dinner. They were finished in about an hour and headed back home. When they reached home, Bill and Sera went to they're room, Charlie went to his and Ginny went to hers to find an owl waiting for her. It was for Mel. Tied to the owl's leg was a letter and a little box.  
  
_Hey gin,  
  
Whats happening? It's me again.. mel, erm I'm writing to you to tell you that I broke up with David. Well actually he was cheating on me, which really sucks ass, so he should be shot (muggle saying). So it's back to me being single and my mum's decided to send me to this camp thingy for 4 weeks. I'll be back around august 26th or something like that so I was hoping we could go shopping some time after that like.. august 28th.. we'd still have enough time for stuff right? Anyways, make sure to write to me because it might be boring, but then again it could be hottttt guys galore :P you never know ;).  
  
So how's Malfoy doing? Whats the deal with you two anyways? You seemed to have forgotten to tell me why you were with him the entire time :S, you got some talking to do missy. HMPH. ANYWAYS write to me and I'll see you soon, I leave tomorrow so I want a letter before that!  
  
xoxo Mel_  
  
"What on earth?! That idiot was CHEATING on her?! Oh damn that guy is screwed when he comes to Hogwarts." Ginny mused to herself, "but wait. If I'm friends with Draco and the Slytherin's his life will be worse." With those thoughts she started writing Mel a letter, completely forgetting about what was in the package.  
  
_Hey mel, Not much happening on my side except for the fact that I know have to make friends with Mafloy, I don't even like that git! Also, WHAT THE HELL?! That idiot cheated on you? He is so dead when he comes to Hogwarts And I figured that we could use the Malfoy situation to our advantage. What I'm saying is that if I'm friends with him then we can use the Slytherins and Malfoy to prank David. Like my idea? Anyways, you're going to camp right? Learn spells and shit like that so we can use it on that idiot. And I'd love to go shopping with you on the 28th =) Also, I was with Malfoy cuz Sera knows Mrs. Malfoy and they both decided to leave us two together while they talked about stuff. So that's basically whats been up. =) I guess that's everything. I'll write to you during camp aite?_

_3gin_

Just as she was going to tie the letter to the Owl, it started pecking the package. Slowly, she undid it and first she found a note. _Hey girlie, this is really new at Madame Malkin's robes, so I figured why not send one of the first ones to you! In this tiny box is a wicked invisibility cloak, not only does it make you invisible but you can use it like a cloak for anything else. Isn't it awesome? Also, the thing behind it is another new cloak thingy. Basically it'll change colors according to what you're wearing or what you want it to be. It also changes materials when you want it to. You just have to say the material and color. Cool no? Hope you like it! Love, Mel_  
  
"Wow," Ginny uttered, it was brilliant. "I really owe Mel now!" She decided to add on to her previous letter.  
  
_Ps. HOLY CRAP! Those are the nicest things ever! I cant believe you gave them to me! I owe you so much and we are so going to get that idiot David!! Aww mel I send you hugs and kisses =D_  
  
She finally tied the letter to the owl's leg and it set off into the night sky. Just as she was lying down to sleep, Sera came in with an evil smirk on her face,  
  
"Honey, 'Cissa invited us over to the manor for lunch tomorrow, just you and me! It'll give you a perfect opportunity to be nice to Draco."  
  
"Oh great, what am I supposed to wear?" Ginny answered with a sigh  
  
"An elegant dress would be nice, why don't you get some rest and I'll wake you up at 9, after all you have to go with Charlie to Romania at about 7 pm tomorrow." Sera answered, tucking Ginny in, "goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight and I'm going to try, just for Mel's sake." Ginny answered letting sleep welcome her.

* * *

**a/n:** hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in soo long!! Thank you everyone for your reviews!! So far im working on two fics, this one and "the course of true love" please review both!! I got a really evil flame from one of the readers and decided to make the language less normal. I mean honestly who speaks perfect English? Meh. Anyways HOPE YOU LIKE IT and about the disclaimer: I don't own the hp world that's warner bros and jk rowling I think =P I only own the plot and the ocs =D xoxo roshani 


	4. I'll be an angel

**Chapter 4: I'll be an angel**  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! It's already 10am! You have to get ready! We only have like 2 hours and we have to go! Your first impression always counts and today that's what you're going to make! GET UP ALREADY!" Sera shouted at her soon to be sister-in-law who was currently faking sleep. They were both supposed to go to the Malfoy Manor for lunch with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy who some of Sera's dearest and oldest friends. She had to properly introduce Ginny to them, after all, her and Narcissa had made some plans for the two teens.  
  
"I'm up, don't shout, what time is it?" Ginny mumbled to Sera  
  
"It's a little past ten and we have to be at the Mafloy's in less then 2 hours and you have to get ready and eat something so I suggest you hurry up." Sera answered sharply. When Sera was finished Ginny jumped out of bed and rushed to the washroom mumbling about lack of sleep. Although Ginny wasn't even close to ready, Sera had already gotten ready. She was wearing a very pretty red sleeveless sundress that went down to a little below her knees. Over her dress, she was going to wear a thin black traveling cloak and hold a nice jean purse with it. Also, she was going to wear flat flip- flops and she was wearing a little bit of mascara, light lip gloss and a bit of gold eye shadow.  
  
After waking Ginny up, she went down to the room she shared with Bill to wake him up. After being unable to wake him up, she went over to the living room to write a short letter to Narcissa.  
  
_Dear Cissa, It was very sweet of you to invite us over for lunch and very thoughtful. I spoke with Ginny about becoming friends with Draco and as you've spoken with Draco, I reckon we should send them to the rose gardens or something like that to "hang out." Please reply soon, Yours truly, Seraphina_  
  
Sera tied the letter to her owl and sent it out into the sky. While Draco and Ginny were off shopping, Sera and Narcissa had made up a plan.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Draco has grown up so much from the last time I saw him! I'm sure so many people have made marriage offers? After all, he does have to be engaged before he's 18 or he won't be given the family fortune. If he isn't engaged by then, the fortune will be given to the next male Malfoy in line. Am I correct?" Sera questioned  
  
"Almost correct dear, Lucius' great-great grandfather made a few more requirements, they two people going to be engaged had to be good friends, the family of the girl and the girl herself could not be Voldemort supporters, the girl could not be older then draco, even if it was by a second, also, there would be no way for the marriage to break and finally, the girl had to be in the opposing house of draco's. They're very hard things to meet, that's why there is so much money lying in the Malfoy account. Lucius was very lucky as I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin, but we were still good friends and somewhat in love. Had he not married me, he wouldn't have been given the fortune either and all the money that was set out for him would have doubled and accumulated for the next heir. So many Malfoy's have been unable to gain the fortune and thus the money has been going up and up and up. I do hope Draco can find someone. Do you have any ideas?" Narcissa explained  
  
"Well, you know Ginny, my soon to be sister-in-law, she fits into almost all the criteria. Her entire family including her hate Voldemort, she is a year younger then draco and she is in Gryffindor. The only problem is, Draco and Ginny aren't good friends. If we can make them good friends, then this thing may just work. What do you say?" Sera said with a sinister smile.  
  
"Oh that would be absolutely lovely, we have about a year to make them good friends. Do you think it would be a good idea to explain the circumstances to draco and ginny?" Narcissa asked  
  
"No way, that would make them hate each other even more. After all, it could work. Draco is a good boy and so if Ginny. They both share the love of music, art, sports and they both want to be known for themselves, not in the shadow of someone else. We just need to set them up, that's all." Sera reassured her friend.  
  
"Sera darling you are an angel! You might just make this happen, but before I must let you in on one more detail. If Draco and Ginny were actually to get married, they would share all the Malfoy Properties together. Now then, we have it settled right? We are actually going to try to make this work." Narcissa confirmed the plan.  
  
"Yes, we have it figured out, we need them to open up to each other. But when will they see each other?" Sera asked  
  
"Why don't you join us for lunch tomorrow?" Narcissa invited  
  
"We'd love too." Sera answered and then changed the subject.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
It was a perfect plan, except for the fact that Ginny and Draco hated each other's guts, but all could be changed.. right? That's what she hoped. She was also worried about how Bill would react, if she told him. She still wasn't sure. Thinking about how the Ginny and Draco could become friends, Sera went into the kitchen to grab her wand, make some tea and transfigure something into a small vase to put some roses into, because Narcissa loved roses. While she was fixing up the roses, Bill walked in,  
  
"Good morning sweetie." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug. She simple replied with a peck on the cheek and continued fixing the roses. When she was done with the roses she decided she should tell Bill about the plan.  
  
"Bill, I really need to talk to you. Grab your tea and meet me in the study alright?" She said as she wrote Ginny a little note. After writing Ginny the note, she walked down to the study with Bill right behind her.  
  
"Whats wrong dear?" Bill asked in a very concerned voice as he sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
"I know you might be very angry with me but I swear I was only thinking of the best. You know how I'm very close with the Mafloys? Well, I met Narcissa and Draco the other day when I was shopping with Ginny. Narcissa and I decided to send the two off to get robes together so we could talk. There was a spell placed on the Malfoy line that to inherit the fortune, the male heir would have to be engaged by his 18th birthday. The person that he was supposed to be married to would have to follow a certain criteria. First, the girl would have to be younger then the male. Second, her entire family including herself would have to be anti-Voldemort. Third, she would have to be in the opposite house as the male heir. And Lastly, she would have to be good friends with the male. If the male heir is unable to find a fiancée by his 18th birthday, he wouldn't get the fortune and it would be given to the next possible heir and the money that was set out for the heir would double and it would keep accumulating. Since the criteria is very difficult to meet, not many malfoy's have been able to gain the money. But Narcissa really wanted for Draco to gain the money, so I suggested that ginny could be a possibility. But that would only work out if they became friends, so Narcissa and I have been trying to make ginny and draco friends since the day we met. Now I feel very badly because she isn't even my sister although I treat her like one and I didn't know how you would react, but I'm telling you anyways. Oh, please don't be angry." Sera finished  
  
"I think it's a good idea, I mean if gin marries Malfoy then she's entitled to the fortune too and they might actually be good for each other. I don't think that Charlie would mind much either. It's just that ron and dad might have problems with it. And don't worry I'm not angry with you, I know you were thinking for her best." Bill replied, pulling Sera into his lap and giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh Bill you're the best! But are you willing to help?" Sera questioned  
  
"Of course, after all Draco can't be that bad right? Especially not if you like him." Bill replied as he moved in to kiss her. Very slowly he placed his lips on hers, savoring the taste of the tea on her lips. Although it had started out slowly, the passion behind the kiss grew by every second. They started kissing with more hunger. A soft moan escaped from Sera's lips, before they knew it, the delicate kiss had turned into a passionate snog session. After about 20 minutes, they were interrupted by "HOLY SHIT SERA IT'S 11:40!"  
  
"Oh no! I have to go!" Sera exclaimed, "and thanx for being so understanding."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing and by the way, we're continuing this tonight," he added with a wink.  
  
They both rushed out with goofy grins on their faces. It was obvious to tell that they were very much in love, but those smiles slowly faded away when they saw that Charlie was running around madly chasing an owl and ginny was attempting to put out a fire. Bill quickly put out the fire and Sera caught the owl and took the letter, which was from Narcissa.  
  
_Dear Sera, Good job, I'll make sure that they spend time outside together. Come soon, Cissa  
_  
As soon as she had read the letter she gave the bird water and let it go, stuffing the letter into the garbage. She then looked at the time, it was 11:50!!  
  
"Ginny have you eaten something? Are you ready? Do you have your cell? Do you have everything you could need?" She asked ginny.  
  
"Ya, I got everything I need, is what I'm wearing alright?" Ginny asked. She was wearing a green sundress with a silver cloak. She had some clear mascara on, a hint of silver and green eye shadow and a little bit of lip gloss. She was carrying a black purse with silver and green flowers on it.  
  
"Gin, what happened? You're all Slytherin!" Sera said in shock.  
  
"Well I have to make friends with Draco so why not try with some Slytherin- ness?" Ginny replied sweetly. Truth be told, she had always liked the Slytherin colors, they were so amazing and mesmerizing in comparison with Gryffindor colors, most of her clothing had some sort of green or silver in it.  
  
"Well we're going to portkey to the entrance. Now be nice and don't be rude. Also be very very polite." Sera lectured  
  
"Yes mother, I'll be a little angel." Ginny replied sarcastically  
  
"Ginny, honestly be a good girl." Bill said strictly, "or else.."  
  
"Alright alright, I'll be a good girl and I'll try to be nice to him ok?" Ginny answered  
  
"Bye everyone!" Sera shouted as they grabbed on to their portkey, which was a wrinkled up old newspaper.  
  
"3, 2, 1" counted down ginny, and then they both felt the pulling sensation at their naval as they were brought to the Malfoy Manor. 


End file.
